memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tim Russ
Repeated information I'm not sure how we should do it, but the information on this page is repeated a number of times. The appearances section should be removed, because all the links are included in the table, but this would leave a big gap between the text at the top and the table, because of Tuvok's picture. zsingaya 19:09, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) :If he was a recurring character he could have had a list of appearances there, like J.G. Hertzler has on his page. I would just remove the picture of Russ himself, as its not as though he had a lot of makeup to wear. Valley Forge 22:55, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I think I pretty much took care of the problem. You're welcome. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:54, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Spaceballs Pic Does that picture really need to be there? I have no objection to it I suppose if no one else does. It just took me by surprise, I would have thought there would be only pictures of his characters on the Star Trek series. 22:39, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :This article is about Tim Russ, and there is more to Tim Russ than Star Trek, so I'd say its appropriate. The quote is interesting, but is it necessary in the image, or would it be better moved to the text? -- Captain M.K.B. 00:50, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::In addition, the image is being used on this page, as well, so we might as well include it here. (For the record, that's the only reason that image is here – it was decided that we would generally not use images of Trek actors in other roles. Because of its addition on the parody page, Russ is a special case.) --From Andoria with Love 05:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::I call for the quote to stay where it is under Memory Alpha:Inform and entertain. I would also like to declare that the best policy ever made on Memory Alpha. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:39, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I would love to hear Tom Russ say "We ain't found shit" in his Vulcan character. I thik it would be funnier than in Space Balls. ::::Janeway: "Commander Tuvok, have you tracked down the source of the malfunction?" ::::Tuvok: "After following all logical leads, we ain't found shit, captain." ::::HA! Editor3000 22:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::While amusing, please keep talk page comments on-topic. Talk pages are to only be used for discussions related to the content and quality of the article. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 22:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Kushangaza album merge? Having a page on the actual song is one thing since it was featured on the VOY Season 2 DVD (even though that can probably be merged, as well), but having a page on the album is another thing altogether. The album has nothing to do with Trek aside from being recorded by Tim Russ, so this should be merged with Russ' article. --From Andoria with Love 21:38, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Spaceballs Why is there a Spaceballs image on the Trek wiki for his page?--Spock78 (talk) 08:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Why not? It illustrates another work Russ appeared in. I'm not aware of any policies disallowing non-Trek images if they serve a legitimate purpose. 31dot (talk) 08:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I recall many other images from shows like Star Wars, Stargate SG-1 and Mystery Science Theater 3000 and fan-made parodies being removed from here.--Spock78 (talk) 00:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Fan-made? Yes. They are removed. We do have an entire image category for such other images though. -- sulfur (talk) 00:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC)